1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pitcher pump water dispensing system and more particularly pertains to efficiently collecting and storing water from a source until it is ready to be dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water regulation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water regulation devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling water flow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,346 to Nichols-Roy discloses an pilot operated diaphragm fill valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,859 to Nichols-Roy discloses a adjustable fill valve assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,125 to Nichols-Roy discloses a combined filter and noise suppressor for fill valve. U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,771 to mueller et al discloses a liquid dispenser. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,778 to Middlemiss discloses an antique lawn pump mobile.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pitcher pump water dispensing system that allows for efficiently collecting and storing water from a source until it is ready to be dispensed.
In this respect, the pitcher pump water dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently collecting and storing water from a source until it is ready to be dispensed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pitcher pump water dispensing system which can be used for efficiently collecting and storing water from a source until it is ready to be dispensed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.